


Lucky

by kibumist



Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibumist/pseuds/kibumist
Summary: Taemin muses over the wonders of life and how lucky he is to be able to wake up every day next to his one and only, Kibum.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> just... tooth rotting fluff... 'cause i'm a sucker for morning cuddles

Every time Taemin looks at Kibum, he wonders just how the stars had aligned so perfectly to have accustomed this fate where he is able to meet Kibum, fall in love with Kibum, and wake up every morning next to Kibum, and everything feels perfect. He is so content with the way his life has turned out after Kibum. When their eyes met for the first time, there was that tug of reality, as if the world had turned upside down, and Taemin’s life was contorting into something completely new, yet so familiar.  
  
That had always been what Kibum was like to Taemin, fresh but familiar. Ever since they first met at the train station. Like an old childhood friend who came back into his life, to mend his straining bones and put him back into place, to keep him safe and comfortable with himself. Kibum, who’s somehow so skilled at making Taemin feel like he’s on top of the world, and never fails to sew Taemin’s poise back to its untouched state, bringing back Taemin’s love for life. Taemin’s love for Kibum.  
  
How had he been so lucky? Kibum, there’s only one of his Kibum in this world, and yet the universe decided to be kind to him and give him this man who’s absolutely full of wonders. Kibum, who lays by Taemin’s side this morning; his beautifully sculptured face in a relaxed state, a hand under his pillow and the other splayed over Taemin’s waist, his perfectly shaped lips slightly open and his eyelashes that stuck to his skin, letting morning sunlight seep through the soft lashes. His soft locks of dark hair fall against his forehead and pillow, and Taemin obliged his sudden urge to push back those bangs to see Kibum’s hassle-free thick eyebrows. Taemin traces his thumb over Kibum’s eyebrow scar, causing Kibum to slowly rouse from his sleep.  
Taemin watches the older man’s eyes slowly widen from waking up, his big brown orbs softly touched by the sunlight that flows through the window in their bedroom. Kibum squints and makes a sound of protest, but pulls Taemin closer by the waist to hide his face in the crook of the latter’s neck. Kibum sighs, “Good morning,” he murmurs.  
  
Taemin hums in response, putting a hand on the back of Kibum’s head to push his fingers through his lover’s soft locks of hair. A few months ago, Kibum’s hair had been blonde, until he asked Taemin whether he looked better in light or dark colors. Taemin had answered that he looked good with anything, but Kibum insisted he picked a preference, which of course had to be dark colored. Thus, Kibum settled back to his natural hair color, the perks of this decision include not having to dye his roots every few months or so due to his natural hair color growing back very fast. Kibum’s hair especially grows very quick, he had told Taemin how it looked almost different every day, and Taemin had laughed.  
Kibum never agrees to growing it out like Taemin once did, shoulder length hair back when he was 19, though Taemin was sure that Kibum’d look amazing if he ever does decide to grow it out. It’d be a good look, and Taemin would have more hair to push his fingers into. He loved, loved, stroking Kibum’s hair.  
After stroking Kibum’s hair a little longer, Kibum had fallen asleep again. Taemin didn’t, content in listening to Kibum’s soft breathing and focusing on the way he could feel Kibum’s chest expand against his. They stayed like that for a good half an hour before Kibum’s alarm goes off, reminding him that it’s time to wake up.  
Kibum groaned into Taemin’s neck, and Taemin had untangled himself from the elder to reach out and turn off the disturbing noise. When he looked back at Kibum, the man had already sat up on their matress, bed hair sticking out like crazy – courtesy of Taemin’s hands and also not showering before bed. Yesterday had been a lazy day.  
  
Taemin smiled and circled his arms around Kibum from behind, feeling the elder hum in happiness while snaking his hand to put on top of Taemin’s, “Affectionate this morning, are we?” Kibum teasingly asks. Taemin puts his chin on the elder’s shoulder and softly says, “I love you,” while rocking them side to side on the bed. Kibum chuckled, before turning around to face his boyfriend. A giddy smile on his lips, Kibum cups Taemin’s cheeks before going in for a short kiss. “I love you too,” the elder said, affection thick and clear. “what’s gotten into you? That was quite random,” he continues, laughing in the delivery.  
  
Taemin smiles cheekily, “Nothing, I just really… love you,” he softly says. Kibum purses his lips cutely, before a smile blooms his face. Taemin appreciates the little things happening in his lover’s reactions, the little tug on the edge of his lips before his smiles is very adorable. Taemin puts a hand on Kibum’s cheek, “I’ve been thinking about how I’ve gotten so lucky,”  
  
“Lucky?”  
  
“Lucky to call you mine.”  
  
Taemin was able to see Kibum’s cheeks bunch up in happiness and hear him make a soft frustrated noise before a hand pushes his face the other way, and they start laughing and Taemin attempts to catch his boyfriend’s wrists to stop the dark-haired boy from fighting back. “That was so cringy,”  
  
“Aren’t you into that kind of things?”  
  
“It’s a bit funny when you say it in real life; I’ve grown to believe those type of sayings only existed in movies,” Kibum says, smile still lingering on his face.  
Taemin pouts, “Who said they can’t exist in real life?” the younger challenges, “I’ll make it up to you, I’ll make you feel like you’re in a movie,”  
  
Kibum laughs loudly, throwing his head back in amusement. “What’s up with youuu this morniiing,” the elder whines. “You don’t usually say stuff like that, it doesn’t fit your image,”  
  
“What kind of image?” Taemin giggles.  
  
“You’re supposed to be the younger one, clingy and cute and is the one willing to get pampered,” Kibum says in a joking manner. Taemin hums. “Who says I can’t be both?” he smirks. Kibum smacks his arm softly.  
  
“Whatever, let’s go get breakfast,” the elder cheerily says before getting up from the bed, facing Taemin, “I want to make you some omelets made with loveee,” he sing-songs and Taemin laughed whole heartedly, taking Kibum’s extended hand and standing up with him.  
  
Kibum smiles at Taemin, before softly saying, “I got lucky too, you know,” he says. “I wouldn’t want anybody else; I can’t imagine loving anybody else,”  
  
“and you won’t ever have to,” Taemin’s face breaks into a grin as he leans in to kiss Kibum once more, sweet and sincere. When they pull away, Kibum, amused, makes a funny face, his nose scrunched and his lips in a pouty grin,  
  
“Okay but seriously I’m hungry, let’s go,”


End file.
